shaunthesheepfandomcom-20200215-history
Shaun
'Shaun '''is the titular character and main protagonist of ''Shaun the Sheep. He is the leader of The Flock. A mild-mannered yet extraordinary creature, Shaun exhibits typical human behaviour, which causes the other sheep to view him as their leader in times of confusion. Shaun, with his antics, has a tendency to get his flock into trouble but also manages to get them back out. Despite his efforts to avoid Bitzer the sheepdog, they are very close friends and sometimes work together to sort things out. Biography Backstory Shaun originally appeared in concept in the Wallace and Gromit short film A Close Shave, ''as a young lamb who had escaped from a large sheep rustling operation and into the inventor's home. Shaun accidentally found his way into Wallace's Knit-o-Matic machine, resulting in him being completely shorn, with the machine making his wool into a sweater. Amused, Wallace decides to name the sheep "Shaun", a play on the word "shorn", and gives him the sweater to wear in place of his wool. Shaun was a valuable help resolving the conflict of the film, aiding Wallace and Gromit in taking down the mad robot dog Preston and stopping him from turning the stolen sheep into wool and dog food. As Wallace and Gromit doesn't share continuity with ''Shaun the Sheep, the version of Shaun seen in the short film is not the same character as the one from the TV show, sharing only a name and a loose design similarity. Appearance Unlike most members of the Flock, Shaun a considerably slim sheep, with his wool being more closely shorn than others. He also has larger ears and a large tuft of wool on the top of his head, which in later seasons is revealed to be a wig rather than grown fleece. Despite his smaller size, Shaun's tail is as large and fluffy as the rest of The Flock's. While all members of the flock typically walk on all fours, Shaun typically walks on his hind legs in order to use his hands, though he will at times walk on all fours as well. Personality Creative and ingenuitive, Shaun displays a level of confidence, independence and creativity not found in the other members of The Flock. As such, the diminutive sheep are looked up to as their defacto-leader in times of crisis or uncertainty, a role he takes quite seriously. He is not without a mischievous side, however, and will often play pranks on Bitzer should an opportunity present itself. Relationships Bitzer Bitzer and Shaun are good friends, having grown up together from the time they were very young. In the present day, the two are often at odds with one another, due to Bitzer's role as a farmhand and Shaun's mischevious ways. Although the two often come to blows, their friendship always wins out in the end. The Farmer Despite his prominence in the series, Shaun has very little personal interaction with the Farmer, as the latter considers him little more than an ordinary sheep. In the first film, it was revealed the Farmer had raised Shaun since he was a lamb, creating a strong level of attachment despite their continued antics. When the Farmer developed amnesia, Shaun attempted to locate and return him to the Farm, only to be sadly rejected by the Farmer, who had developed a new personality as the Superstar barber "Mr. X". The Flock Due to his high level of independence, Shaun is typically the one to guide the Flock in any action they undertake. Though Shaun takes his duties as The Flock's leader seriously, he is constantly exasperated at their lack of common sense, and often finds himself reigning in their more outlandish antics. Despite this, he openly cares for the entire Flock, and will always do his best to ensure no Sheep is left behind. Timmy Shaun often babysits his younger cousin Timmy, both keeping him pacified and making sure he is safe. Timmy in turn looks up to Shaun as a role model, and will often come to him when troubled. The Pigs Being mortal enemies, Shaun is often at odds with The Pigs. Often times, The Pigs will be the ones to start a conflict, though just as often Shaun and The Flock will openly antagonize them. Regardless of who threw the first stone, The Pigs rarely come out on top in their continued fueding, typically due to Shaun's resourcefulness. Names around the World * Japanese: ショーン - Shōn * Chinese: 肖恩 - Xiào ēn * Hindi: शॉन - shon * English/German/Spanish/French/Italian/Indonesian: Shaun * Korean: 숀 - syon * Portuguese: Shaun/Choné * Irish: Sean * Russian: Шон * Finnish: Late Trivia * The fleece on Shaun's head is revealed to be fake. In If You Can't Stand the Heat he removed it to use as a cloth to absorb his sweat. In Operation Pidsley he hid a bunch of photographs under it. In Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow he removed it to use The Farmer's wig. In the Series 3-5's intros, he used a head dryer on it, blown away and put it back on. * In "Cat Got Your Brain?", he and Pidsley's minds were switched, and even though Shaun ended up in Pidsley's body, he keeps his sheep ways. * Shaun possesses an almost savant-like aptitude for figuring out anything new he discovers. This is not absolute however, such as when he failed to understand how to properly use a washing machine, resulting in the destruction of the Farmer's laundry and the washing machine itself. * In "Hide and Squeak", he's revealed to be ticklish, as he was laughing when the Mouse hid in his wool. * "The Coconut", "Off the Baa!" and the Championsheeps series shows that he is highly athletic. * In "The Kite" and "The Magpie", it is revealed that Shaun can do calculus. * In "The Spider" and "Hide and Squeak", he shows a caring side to animals considered pests. * In "Hidden Talents", it is shown that Shaun can rotate his head upside down and back again. Gallery Shaun card.png Shaun-skate-stand.png Shaun1.jpg Bull.jpg Pushing Shirley.jpg Shaun football.jpg Shaun skate trick.jpg Shaun kite.jpg Shaun football kick.jpg Shaun thinking.jpg Flock1.jpg Hide and squeak.jpg Mother Hen and chicks.jpg Sheepart.jpg Shaun and Bitzer1.jpg Flock with radio.jpg Sheepyard1.jpg Bull seeing red1.jpg Sheeps and the tires.jpg Ewe a Merry X-mas last1.jpg Plan with the Pigs.jpg Shaun's night party1.jpg Shaun and Bitzer explore messy camp.jpg Alien.jpg Shaun takes morning exercise.jpg Timmy Tizzy 2 dolls.jpg Shaun takes bath1.jpg Shaun takes apples2.jpg After ski-ing1.jpg Horrors Little Sheep house1.jpg Shaun dance party1.jpg Shaun's Childhood 2.png|Shaun's Childhood Distracting the Farmer.png|Shaun and the Flock Distracting The Farmer. 11.jpg|Shaun, Bitzer and Slip escapes 14.jpg|Enjoy in The Big City Shaun 8.png|Shaun and The Farmer Sad.png|Shaun sad Shaun caravan.png|Shaun almost to enter to The Caravan Anger.png|The Farmer furious Shaun hero.png|Shaun about to Figth with Trumer Shaun_vs_Trumper.png|Shaun vs Trumper. Take that idiot.png|Trumper beaten Shaun saves the day.png|Shaun saves The Flock and The Farmer 66 006.PNG|Trumper about to throw Shaun off the cliff. Farmer saves Shaun.png|The Farmer saves Shaun That was close.png|Wow,That was close Shaun and The Farmer.png|The Farmer happy to save Shaun Farmer-0.png|The Farmer complins Trumper Trumper 6.png|The Farmer stil furious of Trumper Farmer 2.png|The Farmer and his animals Shaun 6.png|Shaun and The Flock Creditos 4.png|Shaun and His Family shaun-overlay.png shaun-bitzer.png Shaun.png Shaun 2.png|Shaun in A Shaun the Sheep Movie: Farmageddon 16C19F60-DD36-4B0C-8A91-25AFE55ED3B7.jpeg|Shaun Sit and Bounce ball BE4F227D-6BB4-49D8-B500-A2ADD60A7F5C.jpeg|Shaun scooter bike 78BB14CE-F0B8-44C0-8372-4685F64F165C.jpeg|Shaun going to beach 63308ADA-B92E-4B2B-B01B-3FA0E2DE1F2D.jpeg|Shaun cannon 60379905-3F4B-4248-8470-D8CE7AF24F76.jpeg|Shaun DJ B240E022-8B41-46F3-810A-2613595C3972.jpeg|Shaun flying away 96A79527-C259-412C-B9B1-D5545344D6FF.jpeg|Shaun motor bikes CE37BAE6-16A3-407C-8BEC-A630F9B3BA81.jpeg|Shaun playing cauliflower 760EA214-63F1-4BDB-AF19-A15BDAB1360E.jpeg|Shaun playing Trumpet 87373560-1C3D-40F7-A277-B9C61E09CB3E.jpeg|Shaun skateboarding DAAFEF39-4C81-4A8A-A4D0-F2AE5280D48E.jpeg|You're in control with our free app E6FA2A4E-A344-45E2-8F90-ABF51FA9A196.jpeg|Mardles shaun You're in control 6A9B228F-0363-47FC-B033-0A57E21CD7A0.jpeg|Shaun to be wild 0FA47652-EA78-4E97-A872-139263F166A2.jpeg|Mayhem in the meadow 3C86B250-E415-43A2-93D4-B6789C478668.jpeg|Shaun starving for pizza 89654D33-D985-4A91-ACE5-1AC83C29FB52.jpeg|Shaun take selfies A96B684E-68E2-4928-B3F5-9D559479A7BE.jpeg|Mardles stickers that come to life! shaun to be wild A214FBD3-D224-432B-96BB-E333471A5EE1.jpeg|Mardles stickers that come to life! mayhem in the meadow 41F7199E-85DE-44F8-B735-FE0B036C4784.jpeg|Mardles download the free mardles app today! 47AF203C-A0AC-4944-A035-34D603D6D06A.jpeg|Shaun stickers 2 D92012E3-C03F-4E14-AC99-59E14922E167.jpeg|Shaun stickers 1 A0F0547F-DC3C-413D-A29D-1A4FF3FE43EF.jpeg|Shaun stickers Shaun The Sheep Tomodachi QR.jpg|Shaun The Sheep Tomodachi QR Shaun Tomodachi QR.jpg|Shaun Tomodachi QR Shaun The Sheep QR Code Contents Tomodachi.jpg|Shaun The Sheep QR Code Contents Tomodachi Mii Tomodachi Life Shaun The Sheep QR.jpg|Mii Tomodachi Life Shaun The Sheep QR Tomodachi Shaun.jpg|Tomodachi Shaun QR Shauns Holiday in Japan.jpg|Shauns Holiday in Japan Shaun in Mt. Fuji.jpg|Shaun in Mt. Fuji shaun in Okinawa.jpg|shaun in Okinawa Shaun in toril gates.jpg|Shaun in toril gates shaun diy kit.jpg|shaun diy kit Category:Protagonists Category:Major characters Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Shaun the Sheep Movie Characters Category:A Shaun the Sheep Movie: Farmageddon Characters Category:Shaun the Sheep (TV Series) characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Sheep Category:Minor Characters Category:Sheeps Category:Sometime good Category:Shaun and Bitzer The Movie